


属性

by LorisTenth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, 私设人物出没
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26695741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorisTenth/pseuds/LorisTenth
Summary: 恋爱使人变傻
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 2





	属性

**Author's Note:**

> 私设人物视角。依旧很短。
> 
> 搜了点资料。发现罗婶说过Sirius在学校成绩很好而且不少人觉得他很酷。所以来了个小脑洞。  
> Ada，Leia和Rey都是我瞎编的格莱芬多学生。  
> 一个大家应该都知道的小tip：劫盜者们是在五年级学会的阿尼玛格斯。  
> 一个大家应该都知道的小tip二号：Remus是级长。

大家都说情侣的性格一般都是互补的。比如说一个人活泼好动，要是长个尾巴见到喜欢的人能甩成螺旋桨；另一个就会相对安静一点沉稳一些。

看看Sirius和Remus，熟悉的那几个人心里都明白谁是恨不得长尾巴的那个（而且还在五年级的时候还真的让自己长了个尾巴。）但是院里的其他同学可不这么想。

**

“..你怎么了？”Leia看着从刚刚过来就瘫在草坪上一脸生无可恋的Rey，决定还是关爱一下同学。

Rey翻了个身，面对Leia，叹了口气说道：“我看见Sirius了。“

Leia明白了。自从上次Ada不小心看到Sirius和Remus躲在角落亲亲并且把整个场景非常详细的描述给一直暗恋Sirius的Rey之后，Rey就时不时的会来这么一出。她例行安慰道：“想开点啦。面包总会有的。“

“不是啦。“Rey坐了起来，张口想说些什么，却又把脑袋埋在了膝盖上不说话了。Leia也不催她，往她那边坐了坐，没一会儿就感觉到Rey的脑袋靠在了她肩膀上。

“我…”Rey有些犹豫的张口：“我看到Sirius跟Remus撒娇来着。”

“哈？！”Leia惊讶的转身，一脸震惊的面向Rey：“谁？撒娇？”

Rey发出一声哀嚎，又瘫倒在了草地上，还翻了身让自己脸朝下。“何止是撒娇啊，“Rey的声音听起来闷闷的：”他一边说着什么一边往Remus怀里蹭！“

她又把脸转过来，眼泪汪汪的看着Leia：“真的是在蹭我一点没夸张。你知道我想起来了什么吗？”

Leia脑补了一下那个场景，立马就知道Rey在指什么了：“你是说上次我们在湖边看到Remus那次？”

她们几个人上次是想去湖边找找有没有魔药课教授说的植物，没想到却碰到了Remus。确切地说是Remus和一条大黑狗。她们和Remus聊了几句话，那只黑狗就突然蹦过来冲他们呲牙，吓的她们几个扭头就跑出去老远。而那只狗呢，又颠颠的回身往Remus身上蹭，就算Remus敲它的脑袋也没像刚刚那样呲牙。

看Rey点头，Leia心疼的拍了拍她。后者很配合的装出来了几声抽泣，得寸进尺的枕在了Leia的腿上：“你说我们以前怎么没看出来Sirius是犬系的呢？”

Rey没有回答。在心里翻了白眼，就那个天天酷的不行的Black家族长子，谁能看出来内心住了条汪啊？

**

Sirius很酷。甚至还有点凶。

这几乎是除了劫盗者和其他几位熟悉的小狮子之外的大家公认的事情了。

要说Sirius也没干什么，但是有身边的人衬托着那可就不一样了。James属于典型的格莱芬多，仿佛精力永远用不完，跟谁都能打成一片。而Remus呢，平时温温柔柔的，虽然一直跟James和Sirius混在一起，不过参加恶作剧的次数并不多。有几次还是他拦着那俩才没让学院当年分数垫底。至于Peter….没什么存在感，一般情况下James干啥他干啥，也没什么好说的。

在这三个人的衬托下，本来只是带了点布莱克家族傲气的Sirius一下就显得格外酷了。

至于凶…虽说斯莱特林那几个食死徒大家都不喜欢，但是没讲几句话就直接要掏魔杖决斗的，似乎也就Sirius一个了。

再加上夏天他把衬衫袖子挽上去之后露出来的纹身。

还有时不时被James顺出来造福大众的满分作业。

一个酷拽还去麻瓜世界纹过身的学霸形象就这么被大家脑补出来了。

不过这么一个被James听到要嘲笑Sirius到下半辈子的人设，现在正在迅速的崩塌。

酷吗？

大家看着日常挂在Remus身上仿佛得了自己一个人站着就会死的病的Sirius。

…好像没那么酷。

凶吗？

大家又看着因为上课和James联合搞事而被教授扣学院分的Sirius一边乖乖站着被级长Remus敲脑袋，一边还想伸手抱人家的傻样。

…还是不了吧。

你说纹身？

那玩意儿现在也只能起到反差萌作用了吧。

至于学霸…

悄悄告诉你，趁他和Remus在一起的时候去问题就再也不需要指望James顺作业了。(不过鉴于最近这俩人出现在公共休息室的频率越来越低，让James回归的声音又大了起来。)

而人设崩塌的一个后果就是Sirius现在变成了“恋爱使人变傻”的典型例子。

Sirius怎么会想到自己只是从「悄咪咪地对Remus动手动脚」变成了「光明正大地对Remus动手动脚」就能让这些人产生这么多心理活动呢。

（完了。）


End file.
